


Meme Me... Blair

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Q&A with the anthropologist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Me... Blair

**Meme Me... Blair**

_Name the last four things you bought:_ A packet of giant leather needles, padded cufflinks, three jars of industrial-strength motor oil and a CD of meditation music combining hand-made bagpipes, didgeridoos, sitars, and seven different tribal drums. Great stuff. It's for a test I've thought up for Jim's senses, so not a word to him, right? 'Cause it's all in the interests of science... 

_Name four drinks you regularly drink:_ Chamomile tea, echinacea tea, lemon, ginger and rosehip tea, and double-choc malted milkshakes from Wonderburger ( _his_ fault, he's the one who drags us there five times a month...) 

_Last time you cried?_ Maya, and I don't want to talk about it... Or was it after volunteering to taste Megan's chilli chicken, when she lost count of the chillies? Don't want to talk about that, either. 

_What's in your CD player?_ The CD of meditation music - Jim'll love all those tribal drums, I know he will. Though I'm not so sure about the neighbours... 

_What's under your bed?_ Everything Jim told me to get out of the living room or he was gonna toss last week. 

_What time did you wake up today?_ Forty minutes after I should have, and twenty after Jim threatened to put ice down my neck. 

_Current hair?_ I'm still not cutting it, man... 

_Current clothes?_ What's wrong with sixteen-shades-of-blue-and-green-and-purple flannel? 

_Current desktop picture?_ That photo from Burton's book of a sentinel - with Jim's head photoshopped onto it. Just till he find out... 

_Current worry?_ That Jim will find out about the tests I want to do with the needles, the cufflinks and the motor oil _before_ I've managed to work out how to talk him into it. 

_Current hate?_ Hate is bad, man, hate is bad karma and will always come back to bite you on the backside. My Mom taught me not to hate. Though the postcards she sends, care of the bullpen, to "dearest baby Blair" aren't doing a lot to reinforce the message. 

_Favorite place to be?_ The loft. Or the library. I'm trying to talk Jim into less furniture and more bookshelves to turn the loft into a library. 

_Least favorite place?_ Anywhere between when I jumped from the plane and I hit the ground. I have _got_ to stop doing things like that... eventually. 

_If you could play an instrument, what would it be?_ Hey, I play guitar (don't listen to what Simon says about my playing). What I'd like is a snake charmers' flute, but I've been told what will happen if I bring it into the loft... 

_Favorite color(s)?_ The ones my Sentinel can see and no one else can. 

_How tall are you?_ Don't listen to the guys at the bullpen - I am _not_ short. 

_Where would you like to go?_ The village in Peru that Jim was with for all those months. Hey, or Disneyland (a Sentinel dealing with all that stimulus would be the grandest set of tests to end all tests, don't you think?All in the interests of...) 

_Favorite food?_ My mom's recipe for boiled tongue is the _best,_ man, but I'm all for trying different ways to cook it... Jim says I'll bring jellied tongue into the loft over his - or my - dead body, but I'll talk him round. 

_Color of most clothes you own?_ Come on, having clothes in one colour is so drab, don't you think? 

_Number of pillows you sleep with?_ I think I've got seven now, does it count when they all end up on the floor? 

_What do you wear when you go to sleep?_ Boxers and t-shirt now. Used to be nothing but sweet fresh air, but we have this problem of unexpected and unwelcome visitors before I make it out of bed. 

_What were you doing 12am last night?_ Trying to persuade my Sentinel that old Mrs-Donatello-Down-the-Road's-New-Boyfriend's snoring is not grounds for a police raid. 

_How old will you be in ten years?_ Sorry. My Mom is totally relaxed about ageing, says it's all a state of mind and you're only as young as the young man you're feeling (I wish she wouldn't say that in front of Jim and Simon) but she'll admit to a thirty-plus-year-old son when the Pagan Underworld freezes over... 

_What do you think you'll be doing in ten years?_ Trying to convince my Mom that a frozen Pagan Underworld is not some sort of sinister corporate Wonderland, still trying to convince Simon that 'observing' does involve undercover work and shootouts and all that, and still trying to get Jim to take the damn test with the needles, the cufflinks and all _that_. 

_Are you paranoid?_ Nahhh, bad karma. Jim's the one they're all out to get - I'm just easier for them to get first. 

_Do you burn or tan?_ Both at once. Megan says it's multi-tasking. Simon says it's typical. Jim just stocks up on the sunscreen. 

_What is the brand of your wallet?_ It's made by Peruvian artisans living on mountain tops from woven llama wool and the leather tanned with wild dog urine and native plants. For some reason, Jim hates it. 

_First piercing/tattoo?_ The navel ring that Jim doesn't know about yet. 

_Last person you yelled at?_ Jim. And he started it. 

_Last thing you ate?_ Crocodile con queso (Marietta Suellen's recipe, very healthy and natural and no I haven't told Jim what the main ingredient was) followed by Megan's fifty-third attempt at her mother's lamington recipe. 

_Last time you had sex?_ Three hours ago, actually, on the library roof of the East Cascade Catholic Seminary while we (me and Marietta Suellen) were waiting for a rescue from the lunatic seminary-invaders from the Cascade branch of Beezlebub's Brotherhood (membership of eight and one half-wit). We needed to keep warm... Hey, it could happen to anyone... 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a typical internet meme... I could not resist)


End file.
